wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Perrinae Loryndale
Perrinae Helmynth is seneschal to Duchess Aelorelle Dawnsworn and Viscountess of Riverguard. She is an aspiring investigator and candidate of public relations for the Saint Uther Hospital of Redridge. She is most known for her always slanted glasses and nearly eccentric nature. Appearance Black of hair and with her sun-kissed tones, Perrinae is often proclaimed a beauty of the island and seas. Her facial features lend her a beauty known amongst the higherborn, what with her high cheekbones and upturning nose. Feminine in jawline and chin, her aspirations to keep her head high against the words of the disdainful further her supposed-elegance. A small circle of floral design spirals at the outer corner of her eye, gleaming in golden body ink. Frail as a child, maturity was kind and endowed Perrinae the rounding dips and slopes of a curved form. Preferring to garb herself in gowns and dresses that cling to her feminine build, it can be said she finds a pride in her shape. She has a penchant for extravagance, though in a business setting she will wear more formal attire that does little to detract from her figure. Biography Perrinae was born to a man of Kul Tiras and a woman of Lordaeron, who she would come to find was a member of the Proudhymn family. Her father was a reputed tradesman whose charismatic nature and business success earned him many friends throughout the island nation. Although Perrinae had no titles of nobility, her life was comfortable, afforded schooling and a better living quality than most. She took to literature and the arts fairly quickly, with an eager interest in the history of the human kingdoms and the high elves. Unbeknownst to her parents, Perrinae often stole away to watch sailors take out their pent up frustrations in fighting rings. She became such a regular that when she was of age, she became known as "Sailor's Hearth," as rumors were she knew how to warm the men of the navy when they returned from long voyages. The rumors were likely started on account of how much time Perrinae spent among reputed fighters of the ring-time spent learning their techniques, thus beginning her life as a novice pugilist and wrestler. Like many born in Kul Tiras, ultimately, Perrinae had to flee her country and did so before the cataclysm forced the islands to an unknown location. A Mercenary's Life For some time, Perrinae was without work, though she had enough money to maintain the standard of living she was afforded as a child. But, having inherited a sense of adventure and wanderlust from her parents, she found herself disinterested with her life. The introduction of Pandaren into the Grand Alliance sparked her interest, and upon witnessing their fighting style, she was enamored. She took on the training of a monk, most dedicated to the teachings of the Black Ox. Sometime during her training, Perrinae encountered a man named "Dwilikin," a mercenary of Exiled Brotherhood. Having read into the lives of mercenaries, she took an interest in his lifestyle, and upon meeting Varyem Rhaine, she was hired, much to the disappointment of Aelorelle Dawnsworn. Alongside the Exiled, Perrinae fought a myriad of foes and traveled across Azeroth, the life she believed she longed for. Currently, Perrinae often recalls her time in the brotherhood as miserable when they were not fighting, as she had few friends to call her own in the mercenary band. She had a short-lived relationship with its leader, Varyem. When the relationship ended, Perrinae left Exiled without good-byes and abruptly disappeared. The Lady of Riverguard Upon Perrinae's return to Stormwind, Aelorelle was quick to offer her a place of work as a seneschal to the House of Dawnsworn and to the Dawnsworn Covenant. Hesitant at first, Perrinae accepted the offer, believing she was meant for the mercenary life. After meeting more friendly faces in the Covenant, and the man who would soon become her lover, her mind was quickly changed. Perrinae proved an effective worker, sorting recruits into divisions, keeping records of commerce in Aran'Thalas and delegating responsibilities to Covenant members. She dedicated her time to the organization and to Aelorelle's welfare, so much so that Aelorelle deeded holdings amounting to a Viscounty to Perrinae, thus ennobling her and making her Viscountess of Riverguard. Perrinae still retains her seneschal title and can be considered "Lady-in-Waiting" to Aelorelle. True to her roots of Kul Tiras, Perrinae's established coat of arms is a verdant field, though her chosen charge is a horse as opposed to a lion or a wolf. The spirit of an unbroken horse is an accurate representation to Perrinae of herself in that, despite all she has endured, she continues on for herself and for those around her. She has chosen the words, "Strength Unbridled." When possible, she dons verdant garments embroidered with white. The Earl of Faire Wood Though he didn't come to the Covenant as an Earl, Asher Destriane's humorous nature gravitated Perrinae, who cared little for status. He proved to be an equally intelligent mage with little regard for what others thought of him, but it was soon made apparent that to some degree, he took Perrinae's opinion into account. Their relationship was a healthy medium of romantic gestures and odd quirks, with him stealing her glasses to Perrinae referring to him as "Eyebrows" for his most distinct physical feature. After encountering Varyem again, Perrinae found herself conflicted between her feelings for Asher and the rekindled feelings for Varyem that never left. Confused, she assumed time apart from the both of them would resolve the inner conflict, but she soon found that distance from Asher was nearly unbearable. She returned to Asher and the two resumed their relationship fondly. A relationship that began light-hearted and humored became dedicated and sensual, as the pair realized their growing feelings. Aelorelle even attempted to make it more solidified by deeding Asher an earldom in close proximity to Riverguard, effectively establishing the two as trade partners within Aran'Thalas. Still, Perrinae and Asher continue their quirks, with Asher still stealing Perrinae's glasses and Perrinae calling him "Eyebrows" on occasion. Category:Move to Archive